


It Was Always You! (Or: That time Sam was a P!ATD nerd and it saved Gabby's heart)

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a Little Shit, I promise, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, also submitted this to you on tumblr, aria here you go, cause this is me, i am a little shit who cannot physically tell when enough angst is enough, or heavy angst, sappy shits, sff, the author is a little shit, these motherfuckers get there eventually, well here you go again!, yano it's me so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: In which Sam is a Panic! nerd and Gabby incites a raging fire in Sam and the song will never get out of his head.(Or: that angst fic where Gabriel has a huge blind spot when it comes to Sam Winchester and music)





	It Was Always You! (Or: That time Sam was a P!ATD nerd and it saved Gabby's heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



_"It was always you!"_

Gabriel regretted that sentence before it even left his mouth. His bond -left unconsummated, Dad damnit!- was buzzing with the song now stuck in his head.

_Falling for me, now there's always time calling for me..._

 "..."

Gabriel was staring into space, humming underneath his breath.

"Sam. It  _was_ always you. You were the one who fell for me, knowing exactly what would happen!" Gabriel swallowed, drawing in an unnecessary breath. "You know there's time for me; I'm still figuring this out! Sam, Sam, Sam, you're definitely not fine and neither am I, and, and-" He was well aware of the rambling, of Dean, scoffing quietly to the side;

And Sam, staring at him in... Not disappointment? With this...  _look..._ as if he was somehow proud of Gabby's musical knowledge. And for tapping into a bond not quite fully formed.

He fluttered away rather quickly, after that.

 

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Sam was  _fucked._ And not in the good way. It had been three months since Gabriel's confession; since the bond had been severed and all trace of Gabriel gone- up until Elysian Fields, however, where their showdown left Sam alone with him for a few minutes.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!i!?" Sam was furious. Gabriel had left for months, only to come back and fuck with Dean. The unruly little shit. 

That led to some shit - right before it ended up with some heated confessions.

Gabriel's head was swimming. He had left Sam- left _SAM!- alone to face his destiny._ He was well-aware of the repeat rambling, and he tried to book it the hell out of there.

Suddenly, he was shut up with a kiss.

Fuck destiny. He could figure out what to do with Luci later.


End file.
